


On Your Side

by kinkywonn



Series: kinkywonn's kihyungwon bingo (2018) [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, sorry - Freeform, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: "I'm truly sorry Ki,"why?For the kihyungwon bingo!Prompt: break up





	On Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this guys, but please listen to 'On Your Side' by the Veronicas for the feel of the fic, it's so angsty lol
> 
> For the break up square!

The room was dark. The light coming from the moonlight shining through the tiniest slit in the curtains, highlighting the clothes strewn all over the floor, tissues and cans scattered around the left side of the messy, unmade bed. There was another source of light, it lit up the pale, tired face of a man, eyes bloodshot and cheeks tear streaked, the tears still rolling down his face as he scrolled through the pictures on his phone. 

 

A sob got caught in his throat when he stopped on one particular picture. It was a picture of them on their third year anniversary, Hyungwon was kissing his cheek as he took the picture, Kihyun grinning widely, eyes curved into crescents. They had been walking around an amusement park all day, riding on all the rides, Kihyun winning Hyungwon prizes and Hyungwon attempting to win some for him. 

 

They had ended the night by taking a slow stroll around the gardens in the middle of the city, eventually coming across a small grove of trees that had fairy lights strewn through the lower branches and wrapped around the trunk of the tree, giving the whole grove a romantic feeling. 

 

“Let’s take a picture,” Hyungwon suggested, leading Kihyun to a secluded corner with no people around them and the river behind them, illuminated by the city lights.

 

“Okay,” Kihyun smiled, reaching into his pocket for his phone. He opened the camera app, changing it to the front facing camera. Hyungwon leaned down and kissed his cheek, making him smile widely, eyes turning into crescents from how happy and  _ in love _ he was.

 

Kihyun’s grip went slack and the phone fell from his hand, falling screen down onto the mattress. Sobs shook his body, the sounds muffled into his arms as he buried his head into them. The more he thought about Hyungwon, the more he cried, the more his chest ached with love for him. 

 

****

 

_ “I’m just not in love with you anymore, I honestly don’t know what else to say, Ki.” Hyungwon’s voice was soft, filled with regret and laced with sadness. He clearly didn’t want to tell Kihyun this, but he couldn’t stay in a relationship where he wasn’t in love with the other person anymore. If it had continued, it could end up in worse situations. _

 

_ Kihyun’s eyes were watery, vision blurry despite wiping his eyes several times. He took in a deep breath before asking his question. _

 

_ “When did you realise?” he didn’t really want to know the answer, but he knew he would regret it if he never asked. _

 

_ “Not too long after our third anniversary.” Kihyun choked on a sob, tears finally streaming down his face.  _

 

_ Hyungwon walked forward and pulled Kihyun into an embrace. It wasn’t exactly a hug, but it was comforting nonetheless.  _

 

_ “I’m truly sorry, Ki. But this is for the best, I know you don’t want to hear it, but it will get better for you. I did love you, still do, but I’m just not in love with you anymore. I don’t know how else to say it.” Hyungwon murmured, pressing a kiss against Kihyun’s head. Kihyun sobbed into Hyungwon’s chest, gently pulling away from him after a moment. _

 

_ “Ki?” _

 

_ “I- Could you please l-leave?” Kihyun asked, looking up into Hyungwon’s soft brown eyes. Hyungwon nodded and bent down to press one last kiss against Kihyun’s lips. _

 

_ “Text me when you would like me to collect my things. Only when you’re ready,” Hyungwon turned around, walking towards the door. He placed a hand on the handle and twisted it, pulling it towards him  before turning his head. “I’m sorry again Kihyun.” He stepped through the gap and closed the door.  _

 

_ When Kihyun heard the click of the door shutting, he fell to his knees and sobbed loudly into his hands. His chest hurt and all he could think of was ‘why?’ _

**Author's Note:**

> sorryyyyyy
> 
> twt: @kinkywonn


End file.
